mine
by minminxiu
Summary: Minseok yang manja di gabung dengan kai yang cuek tapi posessif? Xiukai! GS for minseok & kyungsoo


"jong, ayolaaah. Kau bisakan antar aku kursus sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"min, aku kan sudah pernah berkata padamu, dua bulan ini aku harus fokus dengan tim basketku. Bisakah kau mengerti sedikit? Lagipula kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan yang harus selalu aku antar?"

"tapi jong..."

"min, tolong lah jangan manja seperti ini."

"baiklah. Maaf karna sudah memaksamu kai. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." minseok pergi meninggalkan kantin dan makanannya yang baru dimakan sedikit. Jongin atau biasa dipanggil kai oleh teman-temannya tidak beranjak untuk menyusul sang kekasih -minseok.

"kai, apa akan baik baik saja kau diamkan minseok? Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" chanyeol membuka suara.

"tenang saja, paling nanti malam kami akan baikan. Minseok terlalu manja yeol. Tempat ia kursus juga tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia bisa pergi sendiri. Sedangkan latihan kita sangat penting. Ini turnamen nasional pertama kita."

"apa kau tak takut minseok dimanja dengan lelaki lain dan berpaling darimu?" kini giliran kris yang bicara.

"tidak, karna hanya aku laki-laki yang dicintai minseok." kai tersenyum sombong ke arah teman temannya.

Sementara sehun chanyeol kris dan luhan hanya berdecih melihat sikap kai.

"aku duluan ya. Aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas Do seonsaengnim." sehun pamit meninggalkan gengnya.

"yak tunggu aku hun! Teman-teman jangan lupa sepulang sekolah di lapangan basket oke? Aku mau mengerjakan tugas juga. Byeee." chanyeol mengejar sehun.

"dasar bocah bocah pemalas" sahut luhan sambil memakan lolipopnya.

...

"min!"

"eoh? Sehunna? Ada apa?"

"ayo kuantar kau ke tempat kursus. Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini."

"huh? Bukannya kau juga harus latihan dengan jongin hun?"

"kau lupa aku bukan tim inti? Kalau jongin luhan kris dan chanyeol memang harus latihan setiap hari. Aku hanya ikut di latihan hari rabu dan jumat min. Jadi biar aku mengantarkanmu."

"aah begitu? Baiklah, tolong ya hun. Aku malas kalau harus pergi sendiri, hehe."

"baik, tunggu aku di gerbang ne? Aku ambil motorku dulu."

"eumm."

...

"perlu aku jemput min?"

"tidak usah sehun. Aku bisa minta oppaku untuk menjemput. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ya."

"tidak usah sungkan min. Aku kan temanmu sejak SMP. Kalau butuh apapun beri tahu aku ya."

"baik hunnaa. Aku masuk dulu ne?"

"nee, sampai ketemu besok minseok-ah"

"yaa sampai ketemu besok."

...

Jongin tiba di rumah pukul delapan malam. Sejak tadi handphone jongin tidak berbunyi. Tidak satupun pesan dari minseok masuk ke hp jongin. 'apa dia benar-benar marah ya?' pikir jongin.

Jongin berinisiatif untuk mengirim pesan pada minseok.

_To:my bunny min min_

_From:me_

_Min, sudah pulang?_

*drrrt drrrt drrrt*

_To:me_

_From:my bunny min min_

_Minseok sudah tidur. Ini adalah ruh minseok yang menjawab. Jangan ganggu minseok._

Jongin tertawa keras membaca sms balasan dari minseok. 'masih marah eoh ternyata? Kkkk'

_To:my bunny min min_

_From:me_

_Masih marah dengan jonggie ne?_

_Mianhae nae min min. Besok jangan berangkat duluan ya. Aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat bersama._

*drrrt drrrt drrrt*

_To:me_

_From:my bunny min min_

_Terima kasih, tapi aku akan berangkat dengan appa. Tolong jangan ganggu dulu._

'huuh, benar-benar bayi besar tukang ngambek. Baiklah besok saja di sekolah baikannya.'

...

"minseok.."

"apa kai?"

"jangan memanggil aku kai! Panggil aku jongin atau jonggie. Ayolah kita perlu bicara berdua."

"aku sedang sibuk maaf kalau mau berbicara disini saja."

Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap kekanakan minseok. Jongin menarik keluar minseok dari kelas. Jongin membawa minseok ke taman belakang sekolah. Genggaman tangan jongin cukup kuat untuk membuat pergelangan tangan minseok memerah.

"kim jongin ini sakiiiit. Lepasss." jongin melepaskan peganggannya ketika sudah sampai.

"min, ada apa denganmu? Kau marah karna aku tidak mengantarkanmu? Kenapa bersikap begini?"

"tidak. Aku berusaha bersikap dewasa. kau ingin aku tidak seperti anak kecil lagi kan? Kau ingin memiliki pacar yang tidak tukang menuntut dan ngambek lagi kan? Jadi lebih baik aku menghindari jongin."

"justru kau terlihat ngambek min. Min ayolah aku mohon jangan begini. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Maaf karna aku berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku sedikit waktu untuk pertandingan ini. Bisakah?"

"hiks... Hikss... Aku... Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu manja dengan jonggie. Hiksss. Maaf membuat jonggie susah. Min berjanji tidak menuntut jonggie selalu menuruti kemauan min. Hiksss hiksss."

"cup cup... Uljima neee. Jadi sekarang kita baikan ya?" jongin memeluk minseok dan mengusap usap punggung minseok.

"hikss.. Ne.. Kita baikan." minseok memberikan jari kelingking yang di sambut dengan jari kelingking kai.

"ayo kuantar kembali ke kelas. Hapus air matamu dulu ya min."

"ne jong.."

...

"kau sudah baikan dengan minseok kai?" kai chanyeol kris luhan dan beberapa pemain tim inti sedang berada di lapangan basket untuk kembali latihan.

"sudah. Tadi kami berbaikan sebelum masuk sekolah."

"aaah kalian memang benar benar pasangan yang cute. Minseok juga sangat manis. Uhhh, coba aku yang jadian dengan minseok dulu."

"kau mau ku hajar yeol membicarakan gadisku?"

"hehe sensitif sekali kau kai-ah. Chanyeol kan benar, minseok benar benar manis dan cute. Kalau kau putus beri tahu kami ya kai." luhan menambahi.

"YAK! KU TENDANG KALIAN KALAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM DENGAN GADISKU!"

"ahahahahahaha."

Chanyeol dan luhan tertawa puas melihat reaksi kai. Walaupun kai cuek dan terkesan dingin, tapi kai paling benci kalau minseok di dekati oleh orang lain, termasuk temannya sendiri. Chanyeol luhan dan kris pun tidak pernah bertemu berdua saja dengan minseok. Kai akan selalu mendampingi mereka jika sahabat-sahabatnya ada perlu dengan minseok. 'jaga jaga kalian berbuat aneh' kata kai ketika ditanya alasannya.

"sudahlah kai yeol lu, ayo latihan lagi. Kalian ini berisik sekali."

"uh kris sirik aja."

...

Sudah hampir dua minggu kai selalu latihan sepulang sekolah. Dia tidak pernah bertemu minseok di jam pulang. Paling kai hanya akan menghampiri kelas minseok saat istirahat dan mereka akan bertelponan dimalam hari sebelum minseok tidur. Selama dua minggu itu pula sehunlah yang mengantar minseok pulang ataupun ke tempat kursus.

Kai merasa senang dengan sikap minseok yang lebih dewasa karna tidak mendesaknya untuk mengorbankan basket demi dirinya. Namun lama-lama kai jadi kangen dengan minseok yang manja, minseok yang minta di jajani sepulang sekolah. Minta diantar ke mall dan lain sebagainya. Suara manja minseok terngiang di otak kai. Kai memutuskan untuk tidak ikut latihan hari ini dan pergi berdua dengan minseok.

'ayolah kenapa jung saem lama sekali selesainya. Aku harus ke kelas minseok. Ugggh sial'

"baiklah saya cukupkan materi hari ini. Selamat sore."

"sore saemmmm" jawab siswa serempak.

"kris, maaf aku hari ini tidak ikut latihan ya. Aku ingin pergi dengan minseok."

"aah, pasti kau rindu ya minseok bermanja manja denganmu?"

"ahaha ya begitu lah. Yasudah aku duluan ya kris."

"nee"

...

Sesampainya di depan kelas minseok, kai tidak melihat gadisnya keluar dari kelas. Hanya kyungsoo teman sebangku minseok yang ada. Kai langsung menghampiri kyungsoo.

"soo, dimana minseok?"

"eoh, hai kai. Eumm bukankah minseok pulang dengan sehun? Sehun kan selalu mengantar minseok pulang belakangan ini. Kupikir malah kalian sudah putus dan sekarang sehun pacar minseok. Habisnya sehun setia sekali sih nunggu minseok tiap pulang sekolah. Kadang minseok malah beraegyeo depan sehun."

Kai marah. Sangat marah. Kai benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan minseoknya bermanja apalagi aegyeo di hadapan laki-laki lain. Apalagi itu sehun? Cih, pantas saja belakangan ini sehun selalu bolos latihan. Ternyata dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati minseok di belakang kai.

"eoh, kai, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"apa minseok bilang padamu hari ini ia pergi kemana?"

"ah minseok bilang ia akan pergi membeli kado untuk oppanya yang berulangtahun. Ia pergi ke lotte mall sepertinya."

"baiklah, terimakasih soo."

Kai langsung berlari mengambil motornya dan berjalan ke tempat minseok berada.

'awas kau hun. Kau mati karna sudah mendekati gadisku.'

...

"hun, warna dongker atau marun saja? Aku bingung huuun."

"marun lebih bagus miin. Oppamu pasti akan sangat tampan dengan kemeja itu."

"benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kai? Menurutmu apa yang bagus untuk kai?"

'huh, kai lagi kai lagi.'

"eumm sepertinya putih bagus untuk kai."

"whoaaaa sehunna daebak. Baiklah aku akan mengambil marun dan putih. Tolong bungkuskan ya nonna."

"baik noona."

"sehuun aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream karna sudah menemaniku. Tunggu sebentar yaa."

"eumm aku tunggu sini."

...

"huuun kau mau pesan rasa apaaa? Aku ingin strawberry dan cookies."

Sehun yang tadinya berdiri di luar antrian tiba-tiba pindah ke belakang minseok dan menempatkan tangannya di sisi tubuh minseok seperti memeluk dari belakang.

"heummmm... Aku pilih..."

"minseok, ayo kita pulang." kai menarik tubuh minseok yang ada di antara sehun dan meja pemesanan. Minseok sangat kaget karna kai bisa berada disini.

"oh sehun, terimakasih untuk kebaikanmu mengantar minseok selama dua minggu ini tapi ku ingatkan kalau itu bukan tugasmu. Oh ya, tolong jangan mencari kesempatan dengan MINSEOKKU. Karna dia hanya milik kim jongin. Ayo min."

...

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah minseok kai hanya diam. Minseok merasa bersalah. Ia merasa seperti tertangkap selingkuh. Tiba-tiba kai menghentikan motornya didekat sungai han.

"min, turunlah"

"eoh.."

Minseok turun dari motor kai. 'apa kai akan meminta putus? Hiks bahkan aku tak sanggup kalau itu terjadi.'

*grep*

"min, berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi lagi dengan laki-laki manapun. Berjanjilah untuk selalu disisiku. Berjanjilah tidak meninggalkan aku untuk sehun. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu min. Tolong. Tolong berjanji padaku." kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada minseok seakan takut minseok pergi darinya.

"jong, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan pergi untuk sehun. Kau kan pacarku. Maaf jong aku belakangan ini di antar sehun karna aku tidak ingin mengganggumu yang sedang fokus untuk turnamen nasional. Sehun bilang ia bisa mengantarku daripada aku merengek kepadamu dan akhirnya membuatmu kesal."

"lebih baik kau merengek kepadaku daripada kau jalan berdua dengannya baby."

"maaf jonggie.."

"gwenchanna. Aku juga salah karna mengabaikanmu min. Maafkan aku. Aku menuntutmu untuk memahamiku tapi aku kurang memperhatikanmu."

"eumn, aku memaafkanmu. Jonggie, bisakah kita pulang? Oppaku sebentar lagi sampai rumah dan aku belum menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulangtahun oppaku."

"baiklah, dengan satu imbalan."

"apa?"

*cup* "ini." kai mencium kedua mata minseok.

*cup* "ini." hidung minseok.

*cup* "dan ini" kai mencium bibir minseok agak lama dan sedikit melumatnya.

"eungggh, kau mesuuuum."

"tetap saja kau mencintaiku kan min. Karna aku juga mencintaimu."

"yaaak terserah. Aku mau pulaaaang"

"ahahahaha arra arra. Kajja."

END

Author's note:

Ini apaaa cerita jelek banget :( tapi aku lagi iseng maksimal makanya aku nulis. Padahal dua hari lagi uts :( gangerti lagi deh ah :(

Aku sekarang bawain xiukai niiiih. Kemaren kan udahan tuh xiuhun. Pokoknya aku pengen menyebarkan xiu xiu lainnya huahahahaha

Comment like subscribe yaaa :3


End file.
